


The Business of Shipping

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where some crazy Leijons will try to set you up with your perfect match, unless they drive each other up a wall first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Shipping

And there goes another candidate. Nepeta can feel it as that little part of her that wants to turn her office into a murder scene emerges. Oh yeah, it is coming on strong today. Her sister is next to her, a puzzled expression taking up the whole of her face. This happens at least twice a day if nobody reins her in.

She waves her hand in front of her sister’s face to catch her attention, “Meulin?” She finally speaks up after calming herself down enough to not turn her sister into cat food. 

“Yes?” Her sister’s bright green eyes, the eyes they share, stare back at her as she turns her head. Her face is still one of confusion, but for a different reason. This time, it is because she is curious what Nepeta has to say.

She holds out the file of the client that just left and points to the section labeled ‘sexual preference’. She taps her finger against it hoping Meulin will she what she did wrong herself, but that seems like it won't happen this time. She sighs, “This is the client’s profile. Do you see this little label right here that says what sex they prefer?”

“Yes?” Why is that a question? Why does that make her worry more than she already was?

“When the client’s profile says the prefer female partners, you can’t try to set them up with another guy.”

Her sister’s eyes grow large and her voice makes it sound like she’s near yelling, “But they would make such a cute couple. Don’t you see it, Nepeta? They were destined to be together.” 

Nepeta slams her hand against her forehead and drags it down her face in frustration, “Please, someone stop her before I lose my mind.”

She tilts her head and points to her mouth, “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that. You had your mouth covered.”

Nepeta realizes her more than intentional mistake and puts her hand back down, “Sorry. I didn’t say anything important.” Her sister relies on reading other people’s lips, since she was born legally deaf. She isn't completely deaf, as she can still tell when there is noise, but she can’t make any of it out. It made growing up a little hard, but not unmanageable,

What is unmanageable is that she will never be able get her clients matched up because Meulin insists on trying to pair them up based on how cute she thinks they would look together rather than what their interests are.

She needs to get out of there. The part of her that has had enough is bubbling to the surface and she can’t take it. She stands from her seat and makes her way to the door. It opens before she can even reach it.

Standing there is Meulin’s boyfriend. She thinks? Honestly, she doesn't understand if they are dating or pretending they aren’t completely and madly in love. It drives her crazy because she is a professional matchmaker and they defy everything she does for a living.

She catches the look on his face as she walks past him. Almost like a whisper in the back of her head she hears him ask if it happened again. Even though he didn't actually say anything his facial features speak volumes. She just nods and walk past him.

Equius is in the lobby, sitting on the couch where clients wait to be received. He has a mug on the table and is staring at her. She gives a small smile and goes to sit next to him. She picks up the mug and sniffs at it.

“Camomile, three sugars.” He tells her so she doesn't have to guess.

She doesn't say another word before the mug is against her lips and she is nearly chugging the tea. He doesn’t say anything until she’s done and is lying down so the back of her head is against his lap.

“It happened again?” He asks. She only nods, and then the silence resumes. He runs his hands through her hair and she closes her eyes. She feels as though she is drifting off to sleep. It’s nice to have some kind of peace after another one of these incidents. 

She only comes back to reality when the door opens again. Her eyes go wide, only to see that Kurloz is leaving. He gives her a look that tells her it’s safe to go back in again. She looks back up at Equius. He has stopped petting her, which is the sign that she has no choice.

She sits up and stands, passing Kurloz on her way back in. He closes the door once she’s back inside, leaving her and Meulin alone again. She has a piece of paper in her hand. She looks at Nepeta and holds it out to her, “This guy would probably like that one client we saw last week. The smart blonde girl with the love of cats.”

Oh thank goodness Kurloz got through to her somehow. She goes up to her and takes the paper. It’s the profile of the client that just left. She looks over it once more, before nodding, “It seems like a slightly unusual choice, given their interests, but...I think you may be right.” She recalls how they both acted in their interviews. Their personalities may just mesh better than she would have ever guessed on her own. This is what Meulin is best at, “We should see if we can set them up on a date.”

She rushes back out of the room to tell Equius to make some calls. It’s about time this place started functioning like a normal matchmaking service. With her, Meulin, Equius, and Kurloz, this place could eventually be the best matchmaking company in the business. As long as Meulin takes her job seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what this was about part way through writing it. And that is the reason I should not take more than a day's break on any given work. Whoops. The point is that the Leijons run a matchmaking business and help set people up. Nepeta is the head matchmaker who is great at putting the data together and setting up initial pairs. Her sister Meulin is actually better than her when she takes it seriously because she has this weird instinct about couples. Equius is the receptionist/secretary/in charge of keeping Nepeta sane. Kurloz is... honestly, he confuses all of them. None of them know what he really does, but it helps the business run... somehow...


End file.
